Drabble
by ShadowBest
Summary: Secrets are kept. A movie is spent in awkward silence. Looks are imitated. Saitama realizes something. This is a collection of drabbles and short stories for One Punch Man. Prompts are written inside. Cross-Posted on ao3 under the same name.
1. A Secret Kept

**Prompt: Every S-Rank actually knows King's actually a fake. They just play along so the public will think there's at least one more hero strong enough to be S-Class.**

* * *

 *** Word count before added notes: 160**

 *** This is my first attempt at a drabble; it'll take me a bit more practice to get it down to 100 or less.**

 *** I found the prompt for this story on tumblr. I'll send the link for any who ask; just PM me.**

 *** This collection will mostly likely have prompts from the same person.**

 ***I may add more later; so, look out for that.**

 *** Characters included: Zombieman, Tatsumaki, Child Emperor, Metal Bat and Bang.**

* * *

"Are we going to tell him yet?" Zombieman's voice was the first to break the awkward silence.

"Do you want to explain why this has been kept a secret?" Tatsumaki asked waspishly.

"Not really, but should we continue to lie to him?" He asked; cigarette burning between his fingers.

"I'm just curious about who _had_ defeated all of the monsters on his record, if not him." Metal Bat snapped; his pompadour gleaming in the dim lighting.

"I want to be able to run tests for him, I'm worried about that heart of his." Child Emperor spoke up.

The sound of footsteps approaching made the gathered heroes fall silent; each of them exhaling a breath of relief as the person passed their room.

Silence reigned the room once more before it was broken.

"It's all agreed to keep this a secret for a while longer?" Bang asked, grey eyes darting to meet each hero in turn.

They exchanged nods of agreement.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Punch Man or its Characters. The Author and Creator do.  
Author's Note: Hey, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. For those of you waiting for the next chapter of my main story ****Companionship** **thank you all for being so patient and for the kind reviews; I'm just having difficulties on what to do for the next chapter, but I promise I'm working on it.**


	2. The Awkward Movie

**Prompt: Metal Bat takes his sister to see the latest Sweet Mask movie. To his horror, they end up sitting next to the blue-haired star himself in the theater.**

* * *

 *** Word Count before Bold Font: 397**

 *** Slight mention of the Manga. Very brief. Sorry for spoiler.**

 *** Characters included: Metal Bat, Zenko, Amai Mask**

 *** Prompt from the person as before; PM me if you'd like the link.  
* Same Disclaimer as always, check first chapter.**

* * *

Metal Bat sighed to himself as he listened to his little sister babble. He still couldn't believe he was roped into this. But, Zenko had him wrapped around her fingers. Which was the only reason why he was here. She wanted to watch the newest movie. He would never come see one of _his_ movies of his own volition.

He'd rather go against the hero hunter again.

The kid had a thing of popcorn in his hand and snacks perched precariously on top of the kernels as he held a couple of drinks against his chest with his forearm. Unable to see a thing past the tower of food; the hero put blind trust into his sister to guide him up the dark and steep steps and to a seat. He couldn't keep a sigh of relief from sounding as he felt the popcorn taken from his hand.

The sudden vision of light as previews came on blinded the teen; making him blink many times as he thumped into his seat. A pale; almost glowing hand held out the bucket. "Thank you." Bad said; rubbing his eyes to get the last of the spots out of his vision, head turning to face the civilian. The unfortunately familiar face and hair made the teen freeze.

 _No._

 _Not him._

 _Anyone but him._

He couldn't _believe_ his luck.

Amai Mask.

Actor, model, singer and A-Class pain in his butt was sitting next to him.

It wasn't even comforting that his fellow hero looked just as shocked as he did. Yellow-gold eyes blinked before the man's head snapped a little; roughly turning to face the front of the screen.

"No problem." He spat out; hands clenching the arm rests on either side of him, pale, slim fingernails leaving grooves in the leather.

The entire movie was spent with an uncomfortable air over them. Neither of them even shifting in their seat. Metal Bat's butt was numb by the end of the two hours. His back and shoulders sore, he held himself so stiffly. Bad was the first to give in; breath rushing out in a relieved manner as the lights came on overhead.

Standing up harshly; the teen grabbed his sister's hand. He didn't look back as he ushered her out of the theater as quickly as his stiff legs would allow.

He hoped this moment would never be mentioned again.


	3. Realization

**Prompt: Genos sucks his thumb when he sleeps because it subconsciously reminds him of a simpler, more comfortable time.**

* * *

 *** Word Count before Bold Font: 245**

 *** I'm not sure if I should count this as a drabble-attempt or a short story? What do you guys think?  
* Prompt came from the same source as the one before; PM me if you'd like the link.**

 *** Same Disclaimer as always. Check the first chapter.**

 *** Implied and established relationship: Saitama/Genos**

* * *

Saitama woke to the sun streaming in his eyes and the familiar, heavy weight of a cyborg pressed into his side.

 _Odd._ He thought to himself; blinking sluggishly. _Usually Genos wakes up first._

Brown, sleep-filled eyes glanced to the teen next to him. The younger's head was resting on his chest; the position making it a little difficult to study his partner. The weight of a metal arm was comforting as it rested around his waist. Warm yet cool fingers meeting skin in the space between shirt and pajama bottoms. The hero squirmed a little; hands reaching out to gently pry the teen off of him so he could adjust.

Saitama froze when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He rubbed his eyes roughly. Nope this wasn't a dream.

Genos had his thumb in his mouth.

The hero tilted his head curiously; eyebrows furrowing as he stared.

Saitama stared for a minute; unblinking even as his eyes dried a little. He wanted to ask what that was about; but he didn't want to embarrass the teen.

 _Did it remind him of a simpler time? When his parents and family were alive?_

The thought made something heavy and uncomfortable settle in his stomach.

He shouldn't ask. It wasn't his business.

Saitama wriggled out from the tangled blankets; yawning as he got to his feet. _Guess it's my turn to make breakfast._ The hero thought to himself as he shuffled to the bathroom.


	4. Mimicry

**Prompt: Sonic shaves his head to make himself more aerodynamic. Saitama thinks he's stealing his look.**

* * *

 *** Word Count before Bold Font: 144**

 *** Prompt from same person as before.**

 *** Characters included: Sonic, Saitama**

 *** These are meant to be kept short; I'm trying my hand at dabbles and short stories. Sorry if they aren't good.**

* * *

Sonic stood before him once more. His arch nemesis. The one he said he'd kill. The man who _always_ managed to read his attacks and send him home weakened and shamed.

Saitama.

But not this time. This time; the ninja came prepared. He realized his training wasn't cutting it. It wasn't enough. He had to do something drastic.

So, he shaved his head.

"Saitama." The ninja called out; sword in hand. "This time, I will kill you."

Before the man could run towards his rival; Saitama yelled.

"What the hell man?" His face was sharp and eyes shadowed in anger. "Did you steal my look?"

The accusation made the man pause; his head cocking to the side as his eyes widened.

 _What? Shaving my hair was meant to better my aerodynamics; why does he?_

Sonic's eyes widened as he watched Saitama approach.

 _Oh no._


End file.
